mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Disgaea II Mafia
| image = File:Disgaea_2.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Prince Marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 (Small) | startdate = 5.11.2012 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1. Hirkala 2. Akriti (Lionheart) 3. kitsune 4. EDM 5. KlueMaster 6. FatTony 7. Shadow7 8. Hidden Z 9. Auramyna 10. akaslickster 11. Abhisk 12. Vineetrika | first = akaslickster and EDM | last = 1. Hirkala 2. Akriti 5. KlueMaster 11. Abhisk | mvp = Akriti | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince Marth85 based on the video game series, Disgaea. It began on May 14, 2012 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (May 25th, 2012). Game Mechanics Rules RULES: Role Revealing: Anyone who's ever played any of my games knows that I greatly disapprove of role revealing during gameplay. If you reveal yourself (whether true or not) your ability will be taken for at least 1 day/night cycle. Scum Weekends: As per the votes during sign-up, scum weekends are in effect. So days/nights will be extended on weekends to accommodate players who wanted Scum Weekends. So if a post occurs on Friday, the next action or votes will not be due until the following Monday. What appears in the Night Post? Show: Kills Sucessful saves Blocks Spy Vote Manip (day) So not shown: Unsuccessful saves C-Kurtis Redirects Vote double Baal RID's Note: If Fubuki uses an ability it will appear as the original character. Example: Fubuki copies save, it will show as P-Kurtis saving the player. Role Description Goodies - Win by killing baddies and independents *'Rozalin' - Supposed daughter of Overlord Zenon but is actually Overlord Zenon incarnate, the God of All Overlords. Thanks to Adell however, she is able to suppress the spirit of Zenon within her. Thanks to her time with Adell she has become quite adept with fighting using her gun and can kill each night. *'Adell' - Thought to be the last remaining human in Veldime but actually found to be a full fleged Demon. He always fights with honor and keeps every promise he makes, stating this with his trademark phrase, "That's just my style." He is extremely protective of Rozalin and will not allow her to die at night. Knows who Rozalin is. *'Tink' - Childhood friend of Rozalin changed into a frog by Fubuki when he first attacked one of Zenon's palaces. He has a split personality, one being quite kind and polite...The other being quite lecherous. Due to his split personalities, his vote counts as 2. *'Yukimaru' - A ninja of the Snow Clan. As a ninja she is trained in tracking and hiding and can spy on a player each night to learn their role. *'Prinny Kurtis' - The 38th Defender of Earth reincarnated as a Prinny. He is extremely powerful as a Prinny, able to use his abilities he had as a human as well as a more powerful Pringer Beam. As a Defender he will use his powers to protect (Save) 1 player each night. *'Axel' - The Dark Hero. Once a major star, his fame has diminished heavily over time and is now just a travel show host (Though he still treats every scene like an action scene). With the help of his camera crew and flashy actions, he can distract a player each night, stopping their action. *'Fubuki' - Older brother of Yukimaru. He is also a ninja of the Snow Clan and very adept at transformation and can change into just about anyone to take on any role. he can perform many actions determined by a dice roll: **1 - May kill a player **2 - May save a player **3 - May block a player **4 - May spy on a player **5 - May change a players vote during the day **6 - Any choice of the above abilities Baddies - Have BTSC, group kill, and win by killing goodies and independents *'Vulcanus' - An archangel, second in command to Seraph Lammington. His ideals and methods, however, are the complete opposite to that of the Seraph. He believes that all demons are evil and must be eliminated. Can use his angelic powers to block one player at night. *'General Carter' - Earth Leader of the EDF (Earth Defense Force) and adoptive father of Jennifer. Tricked Gordon into helping him to open a path to the Netherworld under the guidance of Vulcanus. With his high standings, he can redirect one player's vote each day. *'Cyborg Kurtis' - A robot created by General Carter to be a "perfect" Defender of Earth. Though having no heart or soul, he fails at doing so. Under Carter's command, he will implant a control device on a player each night that will redirect a players action to a new target. Independents - Each have own WINCON *'Baal' - The most powerful Tyrant Overlord. Invincible for the first day and night. Each night, he may RID 1 player. If he is correct, that person will die for Baal if he is targeted at night for kill. Will not be able to attempt RID for 1 night if incorrect. He wins by having at least half living players RIDed and under his control or being the last player standing *'Overlord Zenon?' - The fake overlord Zenon who took Rozalin in and sealed the power of the real Zenon in her, taking her under the guise of his daughter to feel as if he were controlling the once God of all Overlords. Can kill a player each night. Wins by killing Rozalin or being the last player standing. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *Hirkala - Rozalin *Lionheart87/Akriti - Fubuki *EDM - Tink *KlueMaster - Axel *Slick - Adell *Garengan - Prinny Kurtis *Vineetrika - Yukimaru MVP - Akriti Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Prince marth85 #Hirkala - Rozalin #Lionheart87/Akriti - Fubuki #kitsune - Vulcanus - Lynched D2 #EDM - Tink - Killed N1 by Overlord Zenon? #KlueMaster - Axel #Fat Tony - Carter - Killed N4 by Fubuki #Shad - Cyborg Kurtis - Lynched D4 #Hidz - Baal - Lynched D3 #Aura - Overlord Zenon? - Lynched D1 #Slick - Adell - Killed N1 by baddies #Garengan - Prinny Kurtis #Vineetrika - Yukimaru - Killed N3 by baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7